


Grandma's Little Obsession

by killunary



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, I fuckin love /d's though and just started thinking about how Josie could totally, I'm so thirsty for more v/ains episodes now!! This installment of y/gioh has so much, Lol so this AU came to me after I had gotten done watching the premiere episode, So yeah. Welcome to this AU:), YGO 5D's AU, Yeah but watching the v/ains episode and just being so into it made me start thinking, and it was all pretty overwhelming and confusing when I was watching the episode, be nearly as dark and mature but I could be wrong cuz v/ains is already quite mature, for the first time but it didn't take away from my enjoyment of the first episode like, of /d's cuz the tone of v/ains is actually quite similar to /d's except I'm sure v/ains won't, of y/gioh v/ains for the first time. The first episode of v/ains was so fuckin good, play A/i's role and how Archie would be Y/sei and Melody C/rly and all that jazz, promise like I'm really excited to see where the writers go with it, though like yeah we were thrown right into the plot right off the bat with no warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: She'd never see the appeal of Reggie Mantle.





	Grandma's Little Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> So for all of y'all that aren't off into yugioh and have no idea which Riverdale character is taking the role of who, I'll gladly explain. Melody is playing the role of Carly Nagisa in this AU. Carly is the love interest of a main character in 5d's named Jack Atlas. I'm sure y'all can guess who's playing the role of Jack Atlas.;) If u guessed Reggie then you're correct! Reggie has no speaking lines in this fic but since his and Melody's relationship is hinted at in this fic, I decided to just go ahead and tag it as Reggie/Melody. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Melody grinned, shaking her head, hands on her waist as she stared at her sleeping grandmother on the couch. Her silly grandmother had fallen asleep while watching reruns of Reggie’s duel _again_. Melody gently shook the elder’s shoulder, giggling when her grandmother made a surprised noise as her eyes snapped open.

           

“Is that you, Melody?” Yolanda asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

           

Melody giggled once more, brushing a hair out of her grandmother’s eye. “Yeah, it’s me, grandma. How was Reggie’s duel? Was it as good as it was the third time you watched it?”

           

Yolanda gave her granddaughter a look, aware of her teasing tone. “Don’t get cute with me, girl.”

           

Melody laughed. “When I get the money, I’m so taking you to meet him. You’re literally his number one fan.”

           

Yolanda smiled. “Would you really take your old granny to meet him?”

           

Melody returned her smile, laughing. “Of course!”

           

“He’s too young for me but baby girl, he’d be perfect for you,” Yolanda said, playfully nudging Melody.

           

Melody made a face. “I mean, he’s a looker and everything, grandma, but he’s an egomaniac. He’d have to humble himself first if he ever wants to get with me.”

           

Yolanda shrugged. “Fair enough.”

           

“Come on! Let’s get you to bed.”

           

“But I wanna finish watching Reggie’s duel,” Yolanda whined.

           

Melody giggled, rolling her eyes. “You can finish watching it after you’re done taking a nap.”

           

Melody tucked her grandmother in before pecking her on the forehead. “Sleep tight, grandma.” She listened to Yolanda hum sleepily as she walked to her bedroom door, softly closing it before making her way back to the living room.

           

Melody stared at the TV screen. Her grandmother must’ve paused the duel before she’d fallen asleep. Reggie’s handsome face was on the screen, his full lips pulled into a cocky grin, a helmet covering his dark locks. She honestly didn’t know what her grandmother and a hefty amount of the female population saw in that guy. Melody always found humility to be attractive, _not_ arrogance and Reggie, as talented as he was, was chock-full of it. It was such a turn off.

           

Melody turned the TV off, pushing Reggie to the back of her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
